


All I Want For Christmas

by cantfuckinbelievethis (orphan_account)



Series: One-shots [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I LOVE CHRISTMAS, I'm sure this has been done before, M/M, Song fic?, but why not have more than one of something great, get into the spirit!!, idc, im obsessed with this fic, is that bad to say about my own fic?, ixm christmasses throughout the years, just pure christmas fluff, yes im starting early this year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cantfuckinbelievethis
Summary: “Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true.Baby, All I Want For Christmas is You” 
(aka ixm's christmases throughout the years, along to the song All I Want For Christmas Is You)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the cutest thing I've ever written...I don't even care if that sounds up myself, this was so fun and cute to write!! 
> 
> Even though it's only Nov, Happy Holidays!!

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_And I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

  
Mickey didn’t really like Christmas. Maybe it was because his pops was drunk off his ass more often than not and, ever since his mom died, Christmas was a non-event.  
  
    When she was alive, she used to ask Terry’s brother to take him out to get hammered or high, just to get him out for the day. Despite also being a piece of shit, he usually agreed and promised that Terry wouldn’t be back for all of Christmas day. They didn’t have any money, so there wasn’t any presents, but Mickey’s mom would set up this sad little Christmas tree she kept hidden in the hallway closet, and she would play Christmas songs really loudly and then dance along with the kids. Apparently her mother had always loved Christmas, so she made sure to make it a good day for them every year. She would also sneak them candy canes all through December. It was always the best time of year.  
  
    When she died, all of that stopped, except Terry would still go out. By then, though, all they could think about on Christmas was their mother, so they didn’t really feel like carrying on tradition without her there. Still, one Christmas — two years after their mother died — Mandy left a bottle of Jack on Mickey’s bed and so, a few hours later, he snuck a small bag of weed into her bedside table. That was a tradition that stuck.

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You, baby_

  
Mickey’s first Christmas present not from Mandy was from Ian Gallagher. In retrospect, if you knew Ian Gallagher, it wasn’t that fucking surprising, to be honest. His family was all about that emotional getting-together bullshit. Still, Mickey had been fucking surprised.  
  
    They had been sitting in the Gallagher’s van, pretty much freezing their asses off as it was eleven-thirty at night on Christmas day. Luckily Ian had brought quite a few blankets and they were getting high, which sort of warmed them a little anyway. Mickey thought it was stupid, but it’s not like he had anything better to do.  
  
    Ian had looked up from under his lashes, cheeks slightly pink, and had tried to casually say, ‘Hey, I got you somethin’.’  
  
    Mickey automatically scowled, knowing Gallagher was about to do something that would be _meaningful_ or some shit. He didn’t really like it when it did that; it made Mickey nervous and awkward in a way he usually never was. Still, he didn’t say anything and had just waited with arched eyebrows.  
  
    Ian had reached under the blankets and, for a blessed moment, Mickey thought maybe Ian meant a hand job, but instead he brought out this present. It was fucking _wrapped_ and everything — goddamn bow on the side and all.  
  
    Mickey, knowing how defensive and hurt Ian could get, kept his thoughts to himself and just reached for it. He opened it, and smiled slightly when he saw what was piled in there. It wasn’t anything really heartfelt or overly sentimental, it was just a small bag of fun-sized Snickers and a shirt. He pulled the shirt out, holding it up to see that it was a brown shirt with an elephant on the front — with the fucking sleeves already cut off. Mickey could almost imagine Ian sitting on his bed and taking a pair of scissors to this shirt, just to make it more Mickey-ish. He chuckled and put the presents down, pretending he didn’t notice Ian shuffle closer with a soft look on his face.  
  
    ‘Didn’t get anything for you,’ Mickey admitted, annoyed with himself for feeling guilty. ‘Didn’t realise you were going to be such a fuckin’ sap, Gallagher.’  
  
    ‘All I want for Christmas—’  
  
    ‘If you fuckin’ say me, I’m going to punch you in the throat,’ Mickey interrupted with a warning look.  
  
    Ian just snickered before saying, ‘I was going to say dat ass.’  
  
    Mickey snorted, a small grin on his face. ‘You’re a fuckin’ dick.’  
  
    The entire time Ian had been shuffling closer and closer in increments, Mickey had pretended not to notice. However, he now was surprised by how close Ian had managed to get without him _actually_ noticing. He was sitting right up beside him now, bodies warming each other. Mickey looked from their touching thighs up to Ian’s face, and saw he was looking pointedly above Mickey’s head. Mickey frowned, looking up and seeing _fucking_ mistletoe. Gallagher had put goddamn _mistletoe_ on the wall of the van. What a complete dork.  
  
    ‘You know the rules, Mick,’ Ian said before leaning in and pressing his lips against Mickey’s.  
  
    They hadn’t kissed since their first time in the _other_ van when they had been robbing Ian’s sugar daddy’s house. Apparently vans were a thing now or something, which Mickey found immensely weird but also didn’t really care that much because this kiss was a lot different to the last one. The last one had been quick and sort of rough because Mickey had practically shoved his face into Ian’s. This was more careful, sweet and gentle. Sort of innocent, in a way, which Mickey wasn’t sure if he liked or not. When Ian finally pulled away, sighing happily, he decided he didn’t really want to think about it. To avoid any analysis over what had just happened, he immediately ruined the softness of the moment by yanking the mistletoe down and tossing it to the side of the van. Turning back to Ian, he shoved him down and climbed on top of him, ignoring Ian’s endearing smile and getting down to business.

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do?_  
_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
_You, baby_

  
‘It’s Christmas!’ Three-year-old Yevgeny shouted as he raced around the Milkovich house, stumbling on his little stumpy toddler legs. ‘Papa! Daddy! Mama! It’s Christmas!’  
  
    His father came rushing out of his and Ian’s room, scooping up the kid and hushing him as he shut the door behind him. ‘Hey, little man. Dad’s not feeling so good today, so how about we use our inside voices?’  
  
    Yevgeny automatically pouted. ‘Is Daddy still sick?’  
  
    Mickey nodded solemnly. ‘Yeah, but it’s okay, we can still have a good Christmas! Just…Dad’s gonna stay in bed today, okay?’  
  
    ‘Okay,’ Yevgeny whispered. ‘Where’s presents?’  
  
    Mickey snorted, putting the kid back down as Svetlana came out of her room, already dressed and showered. She had a santa hat on her head and Mickey rolled his eyes at her. He had learnt over these past few years that Svetlana had a lot of Christmas spirit. Not that he knew where that came from, he wasn’t even sure if Russians _had_ Christmas. He didn’t know a lot about Svetlana, even after all these years. All he knew was that she was a great mother to their son, and he appreciated having her around for times like this — when Ian couldn’t get out of bed.  
  
    It wasn’t as bad as it had been the last few times, and they had gotten him to a clinic to adjust his meds easy enough, it was just getting through the adjustment part that was hard. Ian was still talking and he could get up to go to the bathroom, but he was sleeping a lot and he just generally felt a little low. To Yevgeny’s dismay, the Christmas magic and spirit wasn’t enough to get Ian out of bed today. He was just too groggy, even if he wanted to be there so badly.  
  
    The Gallaghers had already visited before Yev had woken up, but then they had left after fifteen minutes and the realisation that Ian would not be getting up today. Mickey had already told them that, but they had pushed through the door with that usual Gallagher stubbornness that Mickey was oh-so familiar with.  
  
    Mickey sat down and watched his son opening his two presents — a toy truck and a scarf. It wasn’t much, but it was more than he got as a kid and Yev seemed pretty happy with them, so he didn’t bother feeling guilty. Mickey just reminded himself that one day, he’d be able to buy Yev as many presents as he wanted to. Until then, there was no point feeling bad about it.  
  
    After that, Svetlana and Yev went over to the Gallagher’s place where they were having Christmas lunch, and Mickey stayed back to be with Ian. Yev hadn’t gotten upset about it; he had just requested to watch The Grinch when he got back, which Mickey agreed to because he also fucking loved that movie. As soon as they walked out the door, Mickey climbed back into bed with a sleeping Ian and waited for them to come home.  
  
    Without noticing, he had fallen asleep and woke up to Svetlana grunting and shoving a sound-asleep Yev between him and Ian. He frowned, turning to see Ian awake and looking down at Yev, who was curled against Ian’s chest for warmth. Mickey tugged the covers higher above them and listened to Svetlana leave the room.  
  
    It was dark outside, but Mickey could see through the uncovered window that it was snowing. After watching the snow for a little while, he turned his eyes back to Ian and shifted closer, wedging Yev snuggly between their chests. Yev just continued on snoring, tuckered out after a long Christmas day. Mickey couldn’t find it in himself to be sad that he pretty much missed all of it. He couldn’t be sad with his two favourite people cuddled next to him.  
  
    Remembering what he had found earlier in the day, he turned over and grabbed something off his bedside table, holding it in his palm. Turning back over, he smiled at Ian’s calm face. His eyes were shut and he seemed so content, almost drifting off. Mickey held up the thing in his hand above their heads, letting it dangle over them.  
  
    ‘Guess what I found,’ he murmured just loud enough for Ian to open his eyes sleepily.  
  
    ‘Yeah?’ he croaked out, before following Mickey’s eye-line to where he was looking at the mistletoe he was dangling above their heads.  
  
    ‘You know the rules, Gallagher,’ Mickey said and grinned.  
  
    Ian smiled sleepily in response before leaning gently over Yev and pressing his lips to Mickey’s own softly. Leaning back, Mickey tossed the mistletoe away and curled back up into his pillow. He pressed a small kiss to Yev’s forehead, and Ian did the same to Yev’s hair, before he closed his eyes and began to drift off.  
  
    Thinking about it, Mickey decided maybe this was his favourite Christmas so far. Sure, he missed most of it, but he had spent almost his whole day holding onto Ian, and then later Yevgeny. There was nothing he could really complain about.

_Oh, all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

  
Mickey had a lot to fuckin’ complain about. Sure, maybe it had been the first Christmas Eve in years that Mandy had been staying with them in their house just outside of the Southside, and that was great. Still, the bitch had to then go and ruin it by putting his usual bottle of Jack in the place where Ian was supposed to be in their bed. It had been a nice gesture, yeah, but all it had accomplished was reminding Mickey from the start of Christmas Eve that Ian wasn’t there and that he wouldn’t be there for actual Christmas day.  
  
    He had been gone for three months now, and Mickey was having withdrawal symptoms and annoying everyone around him. It wasn’t forever, and he would be back just after New Years, but still. Why did the asshole have to take a job that would make him travel? To be fair, it was a great job with great money, and the travelling was only just this once, but still. Mickey wasn’t happy about it.  
  
    To make things worse, after the Jack debacle, they had been making gingerbread men, which had been fine, but then Yev just had to whip out the most heart-breaking thing Mickey had ever heard.  
  
    Svetlana had asked Yev what he hoped to get from Santa, even though they already knew since they had gotten him to write a letter a month before.  
  
    Yev had just looked up from his gingerbread men, all four of which looked suspiciously like gingerbread versions of his family, and said sadly, ‘All I want for Christmas is for Dad to come home.’  
  
    Mickey’s chest ached a little as he said that. It hadn’t been what he had expected, since it hadn’t been in the letter, but he wished more than anything that he could give Yev what he _really_ wanted, just this once, since it was what he wanted too. ‘Yeah, me too, kid.’  
  
    After that little moment, Mandy had complained about them all being too sad for Christmas and spent the rest of the day trying to cheer them up. By the night time, they were all watching a Christmas movie marathon. As Yevgeny laughed and laughed at something the Grinch was doing on TV, Mickey took out his phone and sent a text to Ian.  
  
   **Mickey: Merry xmas. I miss you. Love you.**  
  
    He settled back in for the rest of the movie, not expecting a reply for a while because Ian might be asleep. Eventually, Mickey drifted off to sleep to the sound of his son’s laughter.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_

Mickey jolted up to the sound of a knock on the door. He was still sitting on the couch and the TV was playing, but everyone else was gone and all the lights were off. He frowned grumpily and checked his phone — no response yet from Ian — to see that it was a few minutes after midnight. He groaned and pushed himself up from the couch, cursing whoever the hell was at the goddamn door. He tiredly stumbled over to the door, yanking it open and ready to give whoever the fuck it was a piece of his mind.  
  
    ‘What the fu—’ he grunted but then stopped short when he saw who was standing there.  
  
    His idiot husband was waiting expectantly at the front door. He had a dopey grin on his face, donning a santa hat and a scarf with a bow stuck on it. After a moment of his clear amusement at Mickey’s shocked face, he said, ‘Sorry I’m late, but it took a while to find a quick enough flight to give you a _really_ good gift this Christmas.’  
  
    Mickey, absolutely entranced with the asshole standing there with snow drifting down around him and flushed cheeks, just stared wide-eyed and silent. After a moment, he immediately grabbed for Ian’s scarf and yanked him in, kissing him for all he’s worth. He made sure to get that warm, happy feeling buzzing throughout his entire being before he pulled away.  
  
    He only pulled a few centimetres back, though, and whispered, ‘Best present I’ve ever fucking gotten.’  
  
    Before Ian could open his big mouth and ruin the moment, Mickey pulled him inside and, after throwing his suitcase in the house, shut the door behind him. He pushed Ian up against the door and kissed him again, still trying to get his fill of that happy buzz. In the distance, he could just barely register a familiar Christmas song playing on the TV:

_“Oh, I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby, All I Want For Christmas_  
_is You”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ian WOULD think he's a really good gift haha 
> 
> Also I listened to BOTH Mariah Carey and and Fifth Harmony's versions while writing this -- literally on a loop.


End file.
